Mono-Dark Strategy
Mark: Darkness Cards Used: Obsidian Pillar Devourer Black Dragon Steal Drain Life Using Mono-Darkness: First turn, play any pillars you have from your opening draw. Second turn, if the opponent has played any Quantum Pillars and you have >=3 Dark quanta, Steal an opposing Quantum Pillar. Otherwise, play as many Devourers as you can. Third turn, stealing an opposing pillar here is ok if you have no more Devourers to play, otherwise play more Devourers and Steal only with remaining Dark quanta. Starting fourth turn, you hopefully have a decent choke on the opponent and enough Dark quanta to Drain Life any "highly dangerous" opponent creatures or to start dropping Black Dragons/Steal on opposing Permanents. From here on out, your goal is to choke and drop dragons. The Drain Life's can be helpful for killing opponents creatures they manage, or for saving until you need HP to last another turn late game or the opponent is close to death. Overall useful tip: Steal on an opponents Bone Wall the turn before you know a creature death will happen (via your own Drain Life or from the opponent have a creature killing possibility) with help you build up your own Bone wall, since this shield seems very effective vs Mono-Dark with it only having high attack value (no swarm) creatures. Enjoy! Alternate Mono-dark Minor Vampires are deadly with nightfall, if you have 3 or more, you're dealing 9+ damage and healing the same amount. It's a good way to do a decent amount of damage and heal too (for elemental mastery :D). Black dragons are good too, and maybe throw in some Drain Lifes here and there too. You might want to switch your mark to Mark of Death and throw in some parasites. Steal is good too. My deck currently looks like this: (40 cards) *Mark of Death *16x Obsidian Pillar *3x Black Dragon *3x Devourer *3x Parasite *1x Dusk Mantle *1x Nightfall *3x Steal *3x Drain Life *6x Minor Vampire *1x Vampire Stiletto Right now it's in alpha stages, I'm doing pretty good with it. I can beat level 3's (elders) consistantly. The first cards you should upgrade are probably the Minor Vampires or Nightfall, then it's basically up to you. 1337sword 03:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Another Alternative: (Un-upgraded Mono-Darkness 30 Cards Deck) * 13x Obsidian Pillar * 5x Black Dragons * 5x Devourers * 3x Steal * 3x Drain Life * 1x Nightfall (or Vampire Stiletto, if you have it) Strategy: Get your Devourers out early as soon as possible. Their work will be to drain your opponents quanta and turn them into your own Darkness Quantum. Once you build up enough Quanta, spam your opponents with Black Dragons. If the situation calls, use the Steals (especially on weapons such as Scrambler and Pulveriser) and Drain Lives (on troublesome Scarabs) effectively. Effective for Level 2 Grinding * ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Otterino's Mono-Dark: I have reached what I believe to be the summit of Mono-darkness. Of the past 48 AI3 matches it has 46 wins, 23 of which were elemental mastery. In any given draw it can usually do quanta denial, creature control, or permanent control. There isn't really a pronounced weakness that a good draw can't fix, but creature-control and quanta denial decks can be particularly annoying. I don't add any death to the mix because I find that it is difficult to balance and you give up a lot of the strength of the mono-dark. 46 Cards: Mark of Darkness *15 Obsidian pillar *3 Black dragon *6 Devourer *3 Dusk mantle *4 Steal *2 Nightfall *2 Vampire stiletto *4 Drain life *6 Minor vampire *1 Black nymph Without the black nymph, I would recommend taking out a vampire, drain life, and nightfall and replacing them with 4 liquid shadows. I would recommend upgrading two Minor vampires first; and then the Dusk mantles, because they are really useful, but very expensive early on. Ottovanbismark 03:16, May 8, 2010 (UTC) 'Jake 11's Mono Dark (upgraded)' I have found this deck to work very well against everything except false gods. It is great for money making as it gets you elemental mastery quite a lot. It is also unfortunately weak against creature control. It is as follows: *16 Obsidian Towers *4 Shards of Gratitude (not needed but recommended) *3 Obsidian Dragons *4 Pests *1 Improved Dusk *6 Improved Steals *1 Eclipse *1 Vamp Dagger *3 Siphon Lifes *6 Vampires *6 Gargoyles Now if you're wondering why there's only one shield and one weapon that's not really an issue because you have 6 steals to take whatever you need. Your first priority should be to get your pests on the field. After pests you want to get your vampires out. Everything else can just be played by preference. You want to get vampires out soon so you can attack and regain health for an elemental mastery. This is why there are shards of gratitude, to help keep your health up. This deck easily farms level 3, top 50, level 5, and pvp 2. It doesn't beat false gods however. This deck is great for making money. I also recommend a few more dusks, because dusk is awesome. This could save your life, example you have a 6x blessed deja vu which is duplicated after you. - Jake 11 EDIT: This deck will farm silver and bronze leagues on the arena. Does ok against gold but will be destroyed by platinum mostly. ﻿I beilieve that it would help to split half pilars half pendulum for each of these decks Edit by galleigo: Totally add extra dusks. Because dusk is annoying for ANYONE. Also, here are the weaknesses Fire: Rain of fire is a b*tch Entropy: Don't be chaos seeded. Also, maxwell's demon is hell for the stuff. And don't be happy about mutation. Darkness: Where is the defence against voodoo dolls? And, like I said, dusk is bad. Aether: Phase Shield is annoying. You might not wanna steal it, because dusk is gonna be X_X Light: No one likes miracle. Time:Thumbs down for reverse time. Category:Strategies Category:Decks Category:Control